


Maybe We Can Try For Love

by CaraSam



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3390239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaraSam/pseuds/CaraSam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really, Doc didn't believe he was ready for another relationship, not after the last one, but Donut insisted he at least try. After meeting David Washington, he figured trying might not be so bad after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe We Can Try For Love

"Donut, I really don't think this is a good idea-"

"Don't worry, it'll be fine! I told you I was gonna hook you up with a new guy, so hook you up I shall!"

"I told you, I don't think I'm ready ye-"

"Come on!" The blonde said, ignoring him as he pulled him towards the entrance to the coffee shop. "I know this guy in there, and he's pretty cute."

"But-! Does he even like guys?"

"Yup!"

"I- Are you sure?"

"Yup! I met him through his ex. Besides," Donut rolled his eyes, "He seems like he might be your type. Unless you always go for crazy dudes like O'Malley." Doc shook his head.

"No! O'Malley was... A one time thing. I don't... I don't want anything like that again." He looked down, regret in his eyes.

"Hey, don't worry! This dude's great!" He added in a whisper, "Well, for you. Not me" then chuckled. "Now come on!"

As they entered the small shop, a low and tired voice said, "Good morning. Can I get you anything? Oh, hey, Donut, was it?" Donut walked right over to the counter to order, leaving Doc to shuffle over as well.

"Yup! David, right?"

"I prefer Washington."

"Right. And this is my friend I brought!"

"Him? Alright." The tired man extended a hand to him. "I'm Wash."

"Oh, hi, I'm Doc." He shook his hand, smiling.  _Wow, Donut wasn't lying. He really is attractive. Well, it can't hurt to talk to him_.

"Well, I'll just leave you two to it then!" Donut said, smiling and walking off to go sit at a table. Well, this would be interesting.


End file.
